Embodiments relate to an air conditioner and a method of controlling the air conditioner.
Air conditioners perform a cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation to control the temperature or humidity of air.
Typically, a plurality of indoor units of an air conditioner are connected to at least one outdoor unit. The outdoor may include a plurality of compressors according to the capacity of the indoor units.
Further an oil separator for separating oil may be disposed at a discharge side of each compressor. Oil separated at each oil separator is moved to an intake side of each compressor through an oil recycle pipe.
Because oil separated at each oil separator connected to each compressor is returned to the intake side of the compressor, oil levels between the compressors may be unbalanced. Furthermore, when oil is insufficiently stored in the compressor, inner parts thereof may be worn.